mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brence Ishmael Grey
' Appearance General Appearance Brence was always a big boy, both from his parent's genetics and vigorous lifestyle. Having a top heavy Endo-mesomorphic build with broad shoulders and a solid chest. His arms are sturdy with "worker's hands" to complete the set. The legs are much slimmer in comparison, making him in a way resemble a gorilla. Despite being immensely muscular, the abdomen is rather round with a "belly" showing. Luckily it isn't squidgy compared to how it was in his childhood. For clothing, hoodies and track-pants would be common, sometimes he switches things up by wearing a ushanka instead. Costumed Appearance Brence didn't know what to choose for his costume. He couldn't think of anything that would amaze the crowd and strike fear into the villains. He chose a thick orange fluro vest that would automatically seal itself onto him with magnetic buttons. At the centre of the suit is a small clip to prevent the costume from being torn off. To complete the cheap design, black boots and olive cargo pants were added. Personality Brence is a simple teen, with not too much going on upstairs. Normally waiting around for others to tell him what to do as that taking the initiative has always lead to disaster. When tackling tasks he is a hands on, get-the-job-done type who is not easily deterred from fulfilling duties. He is warm hearted and is ready to help others in need. However, Brence is no pushover and when provoked/bullied, he will become violent should no one help calm him down. This is mainly because he is sensitive inside. Things begin to overwhelm him when constantly aggravated overtime. Character Background Brence was a little round boy born in the south island of NewZealand. He grew up under a rich couple, who were successful in the dairy and wool industry. They lived a rather comfortable life on a farm with many luxuries that money could offer. His siblings were very bright and creative, each excelling in academics, arts and business. Despite his differences in intellect, he was still cherished by his family which taught him how to care for others regardless of what they fall short on. His quirk was discovered by surprise when his father was nearly killed in an accident. He had been busy operating a wool compactor when it exploded, incapacitating him. Young Brence rushed to the loud noise and immediately came to help. After failing to move his dad, he began to pound his arms in frustration of their weakness only to see glowing blood veins. In one more try, he lifted his father with better effect, repeating the newfound power on his legs, Brence soon dragged his father to safety (albeit very slowly with needed repetition). During his early school years Brence had found that fitting in a challenge, it was because he was teased and mocked for his weight. His parents encouraged him to get in shape with an improved diet, some boxing practice and other exercises. By the time he was in late intermediate, he had both grown up and filled out with muscles. Ironically, his massive change in physique hadn't made his social life easier as that his peers shied away from him if not scared off. One day, amidst his boxing practice, Brence was called inside to learn that he was going to Japan. A prestigious school that would train one to become a hero. He was thrilled, remembering how he helped his Father. He always helped his family at home and cared for others, to him; life-saving was the best way of helping others. Character Aspects # Emotionally sensitive # Fixed mindset # Protector's Bravado ''' Stat Points Quirk '''Adrena-Kick Activated via touch, a chosen body part (limbs, neck etc) will give it's muscles an energy boost. Strength is increased by two tiers as a result. The quirk can affect either the user or another person as long as there is deliberate contact. The effects can be seen visually as veins glow bright red within the area under the quirk's influence. The power boost only lasts one turn before wearing off, requiring repetitive quirk use if the effects are desired to remain. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters